


After Effort Comes Comfort

by Takkaori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi likes to tease, Anal Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Kuroko has a pride, M/M, Oral Sex, Some Plot, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, Akashi-kun, you are so…” “So what?” “So sly.” Or when Akashi congratulates Kuroko for winning against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Effort Comes Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> It's my first attempt at writing in English since it's not my native language so please be nice :X.  
> The plot is not the most relevant, but as a first try I wanted to do something simple XD. It's a kinda cute and hot story.  
> Also, we can see a lot of dom/sub stories when it comes to AkaKuro yaoi, I'm not fond of those things so Kuroko is not submissive, although Akashi is dominant, Kuroko does resist !  
> Maybe there is a plot if you read between the lines ^^ !  
> I truly apologize if anything is wrong with the grammar or the vocabulary, I did my best to correct myself !  
> Hope you like :D !

“Please, more…Oh, please…D-do not stop…”

  
The low pleasured voice coming from the breathless mouth teased his ears. Akashi felt aroused, stomach burning from desire, a feeling that was also glowing in his wild eyes. While, on the other hand, Kuroko was arching his back, body aching to get closer. He had not stopped moaning since Akashi started sucking his cock. Hearing the neutral boy’s cries had been quite a surprise. Not that the redhead thought that he was going to be silent as death –oh, god, he would not have appreciated at all, but the sounds were way noisier than he could have imagined.

  
Tetsuya was enjoying it as hell, he was totally getting muddled. The sensitive blue-haired boy was reduced to beg. Akashi was sure he would even have fallen on his knees if they were standing up. Fortunately, Kuroko was sat on a bench; Akashi was the kneeling one. He did not mind. He was willing to do whatever it took to bring an orgasm to _his phantom player_. Kuroko would not have agreed with that statement, he would have answered that he did not belong to him (Akashi blamed it on a damn stupid pride, but he had his too so he understood it perfectly)…However, Akashi had another point of view. He was making the other boy his own, and for sure, from what kept hitting his eardrums again and again, there was a clearly audible consent.

  
Oh, maybe it was because it was Tetsuya’s first given blowjob. He was not used to it so obviously he let down his guard for the moment. Rubbing the top of the penis, pressing softly his lips against it, tongue licking the wet spot where the precum was dripping out, Akashi made sure it was going to stay this way until he finished him. Kuroko hove a sigh. Eyes-filled with humidity, like dewdrops about to flow, he looked cute and so _pure_. This was quite ironic, in regard of what they were doing.

  
Kuroko’s victory deserved recompense. Thanks to him, Akashi came back to his mind, came back to earth. Even if he had lost, which appeared as an incredibly saddening fact in the first place, Akashi won over himself. Kuroko and Akashi had shared a relationship, when they were at Teikou. They had broken up in a short time because of the changes that surrounded Akashi but the redhead knew that Kuroko had not stopped loving him. He admitted it, he was afraid that Kuroko would not take him back. What was happening proved that things could go well if he put his shoulders to the wheel.

  
“Akashi-kun…You…Ahh…Oh, you are so…”

  
Akashi smirked.

  
“So what?”

  
(He could hear Pink singing in the back of his mind) Akashi did not stop sucking up and down. Kuroko cried in a thin voice.

  
“So sly.” He was trying to hold back but there was no way Akashi could let that happen. “You are making me weak and you like it, are not you?”

  
Definitely, Akashi was amused by the smaller boy’s attitude.

  
“There is nothing sly, Tetsuya. I wanted you to have pleasure, and I success. Your body’s reactions are naturals. You should not complain. I am making you feel good.”

  
“I know that, but I also know that you like seeing me so lost in my senses. _This_ is sly.”

  
Swallowing a bit of the precum, licking tenderly, he would have let his ears drowning in Tetsuya’s whiny moan. Sweating, absolutely breathless _and_ breathtaking, his thighs were trembling, just like his heart probably was. The reddish erection was resistant, or Tetsuya probably gained more stamina. So erotic and so attractive. The blue-haired boy looked upon him with an upset expression. Akashi’s smile got bigger.

  
“Who would not? Look at you. You are just like Lust itself. You have no idea of all the things I want to do to you…”

  
The sparkling light in Kuroko’s eyes let him know that maybe he had. He was blushing hard, seemed more excited. And so Akashi was.

  
“Take off your shorts.”

  
Kuroko was still in his basketball uniform, pants lower for his penis to appear. They isolated themselves in the locker-room once the interviews that took place after the match were finished in order to ‘discuss’ together. The room was empty; the players had finished getting change. No one would disturb them. Based on their activity, the talk turned out well. Such a shift in the situation that was mouthwatering. The boy took a moment, regretting the sensation of Akashi’s entrance on his manhood. He obeyed. Kuroko stood up, stripping himself down to his bare ass. He breathed more or less regularly, and sat again.

  
“To what point are you going to continue this?”

  
Akashi glanced at Kuroko’s face. An interrogative tone, but he did not seem to be scared, only curious.

  
“I will not fuck you, if that is what you asked, but I want to finger you. Is it fine, Tetsuya? ”

  
Kuroko frowned at him without answering. He hated vulgarities and Akashi’s words were crude. Akashi did not care.

  
“Lift your hips a little.”

  
Kuroko complied, far too much horny to protest. Butt rose up, abdomen slightly in, tensed, with the abdominal muscles slightly contracted, he watched Akashi sucking out two fingers. He did not stop until they were soaked. Rubbing Kuroko’s uptight hole, he inserted them in. Hiding his contorted face behind one hand, clinging to the bench’s lath with the other, Kuroko squinted and groaned in pain. Akashi knew that he needed time to adjust to the fingers in his inner side, since it was his first time doing this. He waited a minute, two, and started to move his fingers inside Kuroko’s intimate part, thrusting deeper and deeper, slowly, increasing his speed until he heard another whine. He found _it_. Grinding Kuroko’s insides, he took the penis of his lover in hand, and kissed it. Blushing, cheeks redder than Akashi’s hair, Kuroko lost himself in delight while the redhead suckled the rounded part of the penis, jerking off the wand.

  
Head titling, Kuroko started to whimper loudly, grabbing Akashi’s head, forcing him to receive his cock deeper, legs spread. The fingers went faster, viciously twisting inside.

  
“Akashi-kun! I…I!”

  
Akashi gave a faint scowl.

  
“Cuming?”

  
As if he was waiting from permission, Kuroko froze and ejaculated in the warm mouth, panting. Akashi swallowed. Face covered in sweat, gasping for air, Kuroko appeared to be exhausted. However, he got a grip on himself and managed to talk.

  
“I did not expect it to be so good. I am sorry, I have not pulled myself back.”

  
“I did not expect you to be so loud. Do not be sorry. ”

  
Kuroko's face was flushed. _He is cute_ , Akashi thought.

  
“Please, do not make fun of me. It is making me uncomfortable.”

  
“Poor child.”

  
“Be quiet, Akashi-kun.”

  
But when Akashi held him tight before kissing him gently, Kuroko smiled. He leaned his forehead on Akashi’s neck. The redhead closed his arms around his chest, giving him an adorable hug. Kuroko fully appreciated the close embrace.

  
“I am glad I did this with Akashi-kun.”

  
“I am glad too. Maybe we should do it again, another time.”

  
“Actually, I was thinking about making Akashi-kun weak the way he did with me, right now.”

  
Akashi raised an eyebrow, surprised. Oh? He could not wait for this wish to be granted. He was happy. Indeed, despite his defeat against the Seirin Team, he had conquered Tetsuya’s heart again. Knowing that they could go back to what they were before and becoming even more was the personal victory of his day. The high was worth the pain as Kuroko always had a tendency to go beyond his expectations. Akashi was determined to make sure to not disappoint him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it ? Did you like it ?  
> Don't hesitate to tell me if I made mistakes so I will be sure that I won't be doing it again if I decide to write another English story.  
> I must admit that I am quite anxious about the quality of my writing, I really hope it wasn't awful T.T.  
> Anyway thanks you very much for your reading :D !


End file.
